


Naughty Thoughts and Wicked Words

by Rebel_Atar



Series: Very Belated 2018 Kinktober [20]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Kinktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Alice can't stop thinking about the things her Hatter says when they're together.





	Naughty Thoughts and Wicked Words

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: dirty talk

It was becoming an addiction.

Alice would have been concerned but all it took was a few short words and she didn't care anymore.

Tarrant's voice when he was so far gone with desire, deep brogue purring wicked things into her ear.

Just thinking about it made her wet, and it was becoming all she could think about.

She was supposed to be focusing on her discussion with Mirana. Instead she was pressing her thighs together under the table, imagining glowing amber eyes and a tea-stained smirk whispering how hard he was going to fuck her.

Alice didn't know how she was going to manage until she next saw her Hatter.


End file.
